Goodbye (Maybe) Forever
by SKVDM
Summary: Spoilers for 3x09, The Climb. The reactions of Oliver's team as he says goodbye to them possibly for forever. Roy reacts badly to the news that Oliver is leaving, Diggle is cool, calm and collected while Felicity is left behind by Oliver and cries as she watches him leave. Thea and Ray appear but you will not see their reactions to what Felicity says to Oliver. One-shot.


**There are spoilers from episode 3x09, The Climb. Some of the dialogues from the episode are in here and I also added some of my own.**

Roy stormed out from the Arrow Cave with Diggle and Oliver trailing behind him, trying to talk some sense into him. He headed start for the DJ platform and shoved the DJ out of the way. The DJ fell off the platform and landed on the ground.

"Get out." He had grabbed one of the mics and addressed the entire club. Every person stopped what they were doing. Whether they were dancing, ordering a drink or just talking, everyone had stopped.

"Roy. Stop it." Oliver tried to remove the mic from Roy and restrain him.

"Get off me. Don't touch me." Roy pushed Oliver away from him before turning his attention back to the club

"Everyone get out of this club now!" Roy roared into the mic.

"Chase! Are you alright? ROY! What are you doing?" Thea emerged from the crowd.

"I said get out!" Roy yelled into the mic again. Before jumping off the platform and heading toward the bar.

"Thea, can you get everyone out of the club? It's important. I need to calm him down." Oliver had said to Thea while keeping an eye on Roy how was now behind the bar.

"Uh… yeah sure. Olli, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you later but right now everyone has to go."

Thea grabbed the mic that Roy had discarded on the ground. "I'm sorry but everyone needs to leave right now. Please make your way to the exit. The security staff, can you assist and make sure every person have left the club. I'm sorry for any inconveniences."

Everyone had listened to Thea and left the club wondering what was going on. After the final people had left, Roy started to swipe the glasses that were on the bar onto the floor.

"Okay, will you tell me what's going on? Why is Roy acting like that?"

"Roy, you need to calm down" Diggle tried to get Roy to stop. Thea's question was left to float away.

"No I will not calm down. Oliver, you just said that you were going to fight a guy whose daughter calls him the bloody Demon. Calming down is something that is just a bit out of my reach right now."

"Roy…" Oliver tried to talk to him.

"You are going to get yourself killed. You are doing exactly what you swore you wouldn't do to me. You are abandoning me. You're just like everyone else in my life. My mother, father and Thea. You are the closest thing I have left to a family and you are just leaving me." Roy spat out to Oliver. Roy like Diggle and Oliver wasn't one to talk about his feelings but with Oliver leaving to fight Ra's Al Ghul, there was no stopping what Roy was saying in anger.

"What's he talking about Oliver?" Thea asked confused about the whole situation.

"I am not abandoning you, Roy. If there was any other way I would take it. But there isn't. This is the only way to keep you, Thea, Felicity, Diggle and everyone else safe." Oliver tried to put his hand on Roy's arm to reassure him but that only angered Roy more before he shook it off.

"Screw you, Oliver." Roy stalked towards the exit only to be stopped by Felicity who had come down the stair with Ray Palmer behind her.

"Hey. Roy, you are okay?" Felicity grabbed his wrist but like with Oliver he shook it off and walked out of the club.

"What happened? Why was Roy angry?" Felicity asked, confusion etched on her face. Oliver had his face in his hands and was scrubbing it before addressing Felicity.

"I thought you left?"

"No I was talking to Ray in the office." Felicity explained.

"Right of course you were." There was a bit of venom in the words that Oliver had said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Felicity had heard the way Oliver had said that and questioned him.

"Nothing. It doesn't mean anything."

"Oliver…" Diggle grabbed Oliver's attention.

"John I have to do this."

"I know… I'd just rather die than let you go it alone."

"Not this time… This is something I have to do alone. It was great knowing you, John. Tell Lyla I said goodbye."

"Yeah of course I'll tell her. It was a pleasure to work with you."

"You and I both know that's not true." Oliver said, a small smile appeared on his face for a split second before disappearing.

"You're right, that's not true. Actually it was a pleasure from time to time." Diggle pulled Oliver into a quick hug before shaking his hand.

"So you're going?" Felicity asked. She was trying so desperately to keep her tears from falling down her face.

"Felicity, please don't try and stop me." Oliver hand shut his eyes for a brief moment and turned to face her. When he had opened them to look at Felicity, she was standing in front of him.

"You're going to fight him aren't you?" Felicity asked a question that she already knew the answer too.

"Yeah, I am"

"To Nanda Parbat?"

"No, it's a neutral site. It'll be fine. I'll come back and everyone will be okay." Oliver tried to reassure Felicity that he knew exactly what would happen.

"I wish that sounded more convincing and I wish you wouldn't go but I know you better so I'm not gonna ask you to stay." Felicity couldn't stop the lone tear that had rolled down her cheek.

"I appreciate that."

"But there is one thing I need to ask you to do and you're not going to want too." Felicity said, ignoring Diggle, Thea and Ray. She didn't care that they were there right now and would hear everything she was saying. She didn't care that they would think when she said what she was going to say.

"Well if it's you asking, I'll do it." Oliver said like it would always be Felicity that he would listen too. And it always will be her that gets through to him.

"Kill him. You have to kill Ra's Al Ghul. This is a duel. Oliver, with one of the most dangerous men that has ever walked the earth."

"And I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't think I could win."

"I don't doubt that." Felicity walked closer to Oliver.

"I don't doubt that you can beat him. I'm terrified that you won't kill him. Cause that's not who you are anymore and I am so afraid that Ra's Al Ghul is going to use your humanity against you." Felicity's voice was laced with terror and was trembling even though she tried to hide it.

"Felicity, I honestly don't know if I'm a killer anymore but I do know two things. The first is that whoever I am, I'm someone that will do whatever- _whatever_ it takes to save my sister." Felicity stared at him while the tears that she wanted to keep from falling started to dampen her cheeks.

"Come here." Oliver placed his hands on Felicity's face and wiped away the tears that still dotted her cheeks. Oliver then pulled Felicity close and gave her a hug. When he pulled away he moved to kiss her forehead. The kiss lasted for longer than what was considered platonic. But things between them had long passed platonic. Felicity's whole body was trembling as Oliver's lips stayed that bit longer on her forehead. For both Oliver and Felicity the small show of affection had ended too quickly. Oliver pulled away and there was a slight but genuine smile on his face before he started to walk away.

"You promised me that I wouldn't lose you." Felicity called out to him, the crying had made her choke up as she spoke. Oliver turned back to face her.

"And you won't. You will never Felicity; never will you ever lose me Felicity."

"And the second thing? What was the second thing?"

"I love you." Oliver said before walking out the club and away from lives of everyone in that club.

Felicity watched as Oliver left his family behind. During the period of her life that Oliver Queen had become involved in, she had noticed small quirks that he always showed whether he knew it or not. The rubbing of his thumb against his fingers was one of them. And right now Felicity stood there and did exactly what Oliver would do. Rub her thumb again her fingers.

**So what'd you think? The mid-season finale had me bawling my eyes out. And during the whole day at school today, I could not get this out of my head. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Started Writing: Friday 12****th**** December, 2014**

**Finished Writing: Friday 12****th**** December, 2014**

**Edited: Friday 2nd January, 2015**


End file.
